


Send the Very Best

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun's birthday cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send the Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honour of Yoochun's 22nd birthday. Rana provided Jaejoong's and Yunho's gifts, as well as a first-class beta.

They don't get enough time off that Yoochun expects them to give up the opportunity to see their families just to keep him company on his birthday. In fact, the idea of a day to himself sounded very appealing, and he said so when the question of the timing of this break came up. The quiet house lets him sleep as late as he wants. And even later, because he finds that the quiet he wakes up to is a little disconcerting.

His body finally overrides his seeping melancholy and he turns over to check the time. The card sitting in front of his clock is brighter than the lit display, with stars and rainbows and butterflies and what looks like a battle robot and possibly a werewolf. Or maybe it's a rabbit. Jaejoong had better not give up his day job. Although lacking in artistic merit, the card does what it was meant to do; Yoochun smiles as he reaches to read the inside.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Don't ever doubt  
Jaejoongie loves you_

Jaejoong had help with the English, Yoochun's sure of it, but Jaejoong's unpracticed penmanship matches the rhyme perfectly and the effort that went into both brings tears to Yoochun's eyes along with the widening smile.

He pulls on pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt to wander into the kitchen. The coffee maker is ready, although the timer hasn't been set. Sleeping was one of the ideas he tossed out when they were worried about how he'd spend his day. A flip of the switch gets things heating, and he reaches into the cupboard for his mug.

It isn't really a card this time, although the ribbon tying the scroll is very festive. Heechul would freak if he knew the use to which Yunho had put the decoration.

_The liquid warmth of the morning poured into a cup,  
like echoes of laughter and yesterday's sunlight.  
Today, I drink coffee with you across the distance._

Yoochun wonders if Yunho had this sijo written beforehand. In any case, he must remember to bully Yunho into writing some lyrics. He reads the poem again as the water bubbles and coffee starts to fill the carafe. The smooth flow of the words evokes Yunho's warm smile and warmer embrace. With the first sip from his cup, he can feel the distance vanish for an instant.

With these two reminders that it's just the house that's empty, Yoochun starts to feel the pull to get to work. It would be better to eat first, though, or he's likely to get irritable later when Jaejoong berates him for not stopping for a meal. The fridge has a little less room than the last time he checked. On top of the most obvious culprit, there is a card, decorated with a sketch of a birthday cake.

_Don't even think about touching the cake.  
Do you want to die?!  
(Happy Birthday, Yoochun-ah. Jaejoong said I had to write something nice.) _

Yoochun sits down in the nearest chair and howls with laughter. He can imagine the heated and hushed argument that went on in the early hours to get Changmin to do this much. He can also imagine the real birthday wishes he'll get from Changmin when they both taste of cake–sweet and sticky. Changmin can be very sweet when he wants to be. The key being when _he_ wants to be. Yoochun likes the spicy and even the sour Changmin as well, so he's rarely disappointed.

Natto in one hand and an apple balanced on his coffee mug in the other, Yoochun decides to bring breakfast into the work room. He won't notice the way the empty rooms echo if he's tucked away in his own corner. This is what he'd imagined when he'd been told about the schedule, time to listen to music, listen to his own thoughts, and let inspiration meld the two.

He picks up a mix of some classic blues and R&amp;B, but Chae Yeon's newest CD is right underneath it. She looks distant and sultry on the insert, but Yoochun can't help remembering the last time they had a chance to work together and the sound of her laughter at Junsu's outrageous flirting. Her smile and energy is more suited to his mood, so her voice fills the room as he settles himself in the comfortable chair he uses when working on lyrics or waiting for the music to arrive.

There's a notebook tucked between the arm and the seat cushion where he writes down the scraps of phrases that float to the surface of his brain. Flipping through the pages sometimes sparks something, or will prompt more scraps, so Yoochun lets it fall open at random to see what fate will bring him.

The book opens to a loose page, paper of much better quality than that found in the notebook. It's covered in verses and phrases just like one of his, but the handwriting is definitely Junsu's.

__

_...Another year of you  
of your voice in my ear  
of your skin under my hands  
of your taste under my tongue_

_...Low moans, soft in the dark, are the most powerful melody._

_...You are a constant surprise of light  
Eyes catching the warmth of the sun  
Smile lighting up the air like fireworks  
Voice guiding with the love of a candle in the window  
Your heart shines_

_...Caramel pudding._

Yoochun chokes on his coffee as he reads the last one, two words tucked into the corner of the page, and only answers his phone because he can see who's calling.

"You got my note then?" Junsu says in reply to Yoochun's cough of greeting.

"Pudding," he manages to croak out.

"I knew that would do it." His grin is easy to hear. "Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"I was until I aspirated coffee. You don't play fair."

"That's why you love me."

The tone of Junsu's voice sends a delicious wave of heat to the base of Yoochun's spine. They've played this game before, however.... "Junsu, where are you exactly?"

"In my car."

"Which is where?"

"In their garage."

"JUNSU--!"

"It's your birthday and I miss you. I only need a couple of minutes."

"Oh, wonderful. And if I need more than a couple of minutes?"

"That's what the note's for."

Yoochun leans back, letting his head rest on the top of the chair to stare at the ceiling. There is little point arguing with Junsu when he gets in this mood, but Yoochun can't help but try. "If you miss me that much, you're only forty-five minutes away."

"I.... Mom...." If the frustration is stopping the flow of Junsu's words, then it must be serious. Yoochun almost relents when he hears the front door open.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Yoochun calls back automatically, then rolls his eyes as he remembers they're not in Japan.

"Changmin's home? Damn, I'm going to miss cake."

"I thought you missed me?"

"You'll still be there when I get back."

"I could give Changmin something to nibble on other than the cake. I'm sure that would save Yunho from straining muscles as Jaejoong tries to kill the pastry thief." Movement in the doorway catches Yoochun's attention and a glance from the corner of his eye shows Changmin leaning against the jam with a wide grin on his face and one hand behind his back. He likely heard the last part of the conversation.

"I can be home in thirty minutes," Junsu says, sounding a little breathless.

"Don't speed," Yoochun manages to yell before the call is cut off. He gets the phone closed before the first dab of icing is applied, nose first, then chin. Then, as he tilts his head back farther to see Changmin's smiling face, four long fingers trace his throat from his collar bones and he can feel slick stickiness left behind. "Jaejoong won't be pleased you ruined the cake."

"I didn't ruin the cake, only the icing. Did you get my card?" Changmin starts licking the rest of the sugar off of his fingers. Even upside down, it's hot, and Yoochun's starting to get dizzy.

"Yes. Very touching," he says, sitting up.

"I prefer touching to be in person."

Yoochun laughs softly and grabs Changmin's clean hand to drag him to his knees and turn the chair to face him. "Then consider me touched."

"I thought you were going to let me nibble. I even brought garnish."

Changmin's sweetness today is courtesy of refined sugar, the rest is spice. From lips to chin to jaw and continuing down Yoochun's throat, he leaves a trail of tingling heat and shallow teeth marks. Yoochun considers asking him to wait for Junsu, but Junsu will be awhile and he'll know how to rev up the party again should it be at a low point when he gets here. There's also still the fingerprinted cake to deal with, but they can make it up to Jaejoong as the next part of the celebration.

Maybe Yoochun will write him a card.


End file.
